Authors Notes!
by Kikopie88
Summary: ok  so this is not a story just comments, questions, opinions and more!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys~~~ its kikopie88 so ive just uploaded my last chapter to lemons with crème! Horray~~or boo? I don't know xD anyway! I need your guys help! I don't know how to continue Amuto love diary and Forever love. Should I delete those? I have no idea . Please message me with THOUGHTFUL ideas or review this authors note~please! Thanks! Also if you would like to help me write a new story to like an editor or something that would be cool! I will send you my ideas through message or email-Love Kikopie


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so -.- I've been getting many messages and about 2 reviews on my alternate ending of hatred. Please understand I wanted both a romantic ending and a sad one. Not every story has to end with a happily ever after! Jeez u guys . u have to get past some fantasies and realize the alternate ending happens a lot in real life, not that the other one doesn't. I just wanted to write something different this time~ I don't mind if you guys like the romantic ending better but please don't hate on the other one or else I won't write any other stories! Muwahahaha lol


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Ok I will get to the point…I haven't been posting anything and I'm very sorry because of that! So I have decided to set some strictly dated deadlines for stories so please be on the look out for anything I come up with I also want to apologize to my friend RawrrxLena T-T I was so lazy I probably disappointed you by not posting our new story so I will have that as the top of my list! So without further ado! Here are the dates:

**The Perfect Weapon** (Created by RawrrxLena): April 16th, Yes~ just 6 days from now! That is when my spring break starts so I will have lots of free time.

Summary: Ikuto is in the dangerous world of Pandora, fighting for his life as an assassin. His code name, Night blade. A little orphan by the name of Amu is saved by this mysterious man called night blade, thus thanking him by sticking to his side. He originally takes her in as a trainee but ends up with consequences and much more.

**Sweet and Sour** (Lwc sequel): April 30th, 2011

Summary: Ikuto and Amu's Kids growing up.

Yeah not much of a summary there, lol I haven't decided if I should have Amu there or not. I'm pretty sure most would like it if she was there. I have also wondered if I should even make this story because I honestly have no Idea how I would have them grow up.

Also look for my Account on .com~ my account name is Amaishzk24 and I have posted a story called **My Healed Scars**. I've posted it there because it is not based off of anything. I will also be posting a story called "**Inside the Player's Mind**".

**My Healed Scars Chp 2**: April 16th, 2011

Summary from quizilla: A girl with complete misfortune, from plain bad luck to abuse, goes on a journey discovering light when she meets a new friend along the road to happiness.

This story is just a bit graphic but I am not good with violence because I am a happy person but I can write this coming from deep in the soul.

My summary on (for more detail): A younger girl named Everest Schaffer loses her family at age 11. She is sent to live with a foster family in Alabama who become very abusive after the parents fall into huge debt. Everest doesn't have it well at school either, for people taunt her for losing her family and for being in debt. Everest has no one but herself. She soon gets the courage to leave by train to California, meeting a few very different people on the way.

**Inside the Player's Mind**: April 17th, 2011

Summary: A new girl at school knows how to find the details on anyone and everyone yet is secretive about herself. Her new mission is to get inside the mind of the most popular player at school. She can get under his skin, but can she really handle what she's getting herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

I made a Wattpad! Ok Guys So I will be posting on more often because many of the stories I am creating have moved from fiction buttttttt I will still post on fanfiction when I have Ideas I know maybe I will lose many fans from this, but if you like non fiction stories to~~ follow me to wattpad! My username is Angelcake28 !


End file.
